Field
This disclosure relates to exercise equipment, more particularly to the field of foam rolling. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a foam roller apparatus attachment usable with an exercise machine.
Discussion of the Related Art
The prior art involves the use of non-fixed rollers and rollers which require significant manual dexterity and strength to be used safely and effectively. Currently, there are many prior art foam rollers. Most of these are comprised of a thick, compressed foam core. One example of a prior art foam roller is the traditional foam roller which is generally 6 inches in diameter by 36 inches long and comes is the shape of a cylinder. In order to use the roller, the exerciser must lower oneself down to the floor and move one's body across the top of the roller. This type of rolling poses some risks for individuals who have problems getting up and down off the floor due to injuries, age, or special needs. Furthermore those who have wrist or shoulder issues and are unable to hold themselves up in order support their own body weight can be unable to perform this type of rolling. Without sufficient strength, balance and pressure, the roller may slip out from underneath one's body.
Another example of a prior art foam roller is a small hand-held cylinder similar to a rolling pin. This roller requires the exerciser to use both hands to hold onto the device and roll it on top of a body part. Products range in lengths from about 18 to 30 inches which, in some exercise environments where many machines are co-located, is inconveniently large for a roller that is not attached to a user's machine, particularly when some exercisers are using rollers and others are using machines, simultaneously. Again, this type of rolling poses some risks for individual who have shoulder, wrist or back issues. For example, in order to roll it on top of one's back, a user must be able to bring both hands behind one's back in an oppositional manner and must have full range of motion and flexibility in both shoulders. An individual seeking to use a foam roller on his or her back often lacks these abilities.
In both of the previous examples of prior art foam rollers, the roller is in a non-fixed position. Unfortunately, this position poses potential problems such as hindering the correct alignment of the lower back, shoulders, and wrists and can be unsuitable for those with lower back, shoulder, elbow, or wrist issues.
Moreover, in most Pilates studios there is generally not enough floor space in between each reformer to place a mat on the floor along with the traditional 3 foot foam roller. Lying on the floor in this configuration would require approximately 4 feet in between each reformer so that the user has adequate space to use the roller to avoid injury from accidently hitting the reformer side rails. Currently, there is no way to use a foam roller while on the reformer, and even when the reformer is used with a mat converter, the traditional foam roller is about a foot wider than the reformer which can cause displacement of the roller since due to its wider width.